Trouble of Time
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: [KIHAE] [GS] Pernahkan kau berpikir akan melewatkan tujuh belas tahun hidupmu?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Trouble of Time**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Main Pair : KiHae (KibumxDonghae)**

**Other pair : SiHyuk (SiwonxEunhyuk), HanChul (HangengxHeechul), KangTeuk (KanginxLeeteuk)**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, and Cho Kyuhyun, yang lain menyusul**

**Rating : Kids – Teen**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pernahkan kau berpikir akan melewatkan tujuh belas tahun hidupmu?**

**Warning : Gender switch! Don't like? Don't like! If you read, don't forget to review/comment.**

**|| Chapter 1 ||**

**17 Mei 2013**

Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, kedua mata indah itu membulat sempurna kala mendapati bibirnya tengah dikecup oleh seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya.

"KYAAA!" wanita itu berteriak dan segera bangun membuat sang lelaki terjengkang ke belakang. Wanita itu –Donghae- memandang horror si lelaki kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangannya kini, sebuah kamar elit dan mewah, ia dan lelaki itu sendiri berada di atas ranjang king size dengan bercover merah maroon.

"Ada apa sayang?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan bingung menatap Donghae khawatir. Kini bukan hanya lelaki itu yang terheran, Donghaepun sama, wanita itu memperhatikan lelaki itu sejenak, wajahnya terasa familiar bagi Donghae.

**Satu detik**

**Lima detik**

**Sepuluh detik**

"Kim Kibum?" Donghae menggumam ragu, lelaki itu semakin menatap heran Donghae, namun setelahnya ia berkata, "iya Kim Donghae?" tak lupa tersenyum.

Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya alisnya, Donghae ingin menyanggah namun,

**Ceklek**

"Appa? Eomma?" tampak dua orang anak kecil berada di ambang pintu, "ada apa sayang?" Kibum bertanya setelah menolehkan kepalanya pada dua anak kecil itu, tersenyum lembut, sedang Donghae hanya terdiam , melamun.

"Eomma kenapa teliak-teliak?" salah satu dari kedua anak kecil itu bertanya, seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat.

"Eomma tak apa?" kali ini anak perempuan berambut hitam yang bertanya pada Donghae setelah mendekati wanita yang dipanggilnya eomma itu, juga menyentuh punggung tangan Donghae, si pemilik tangan terkejut, secara reflex ia menepis tangan mungil si anak perempuan membuat kedua orang lain yang melihatnya, terkejut.

"Eomma?" lirih anak itu menahan tangis, sedang Kibum dengan cepat menghampiri anak perempuan itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa Ryeong, eommamu sedang tidak enak badan!" Kibum menghiburnya, sedang Donghae masih diam, diapun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Ryeowook –si anak perempuan-, perlahan ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menatap tangan yang sempat disentuh Ryeowook tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aku akan menidurkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dulu, kau beristirahatlah , sepertinya kau kurang sehat hari ini, perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Kibum menawarkan dengan ramahnya, yang dijawab Donghae dengan gelengan, juga dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Hening, tak ada pergerakan dari Donghae setelah Kibum dan kedua anak itu meninggalkan kamar. Donghae kemudian menyisir rambut sebahunya dengan jemari.

Tunggu dulu! rambut sebahu?

Donghae dengan sigap menghampiri cermin, ia sentuh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, setelahnya ia elus rambut coklatnya yang telah berubah model.

"Rambut panjangku dimana?" Donghae bertanya masih dengan menatap cermin, kembali ia amati wajahnya sendiri yang tampak semakin cantik juga dewasa, juga mengamati tubuhnya dengan memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ia kemudian bertanya dengan bingung, kembali ia memperhatikan kamar tempat berpijaknya kini.

"Hiks hiks hiks," isakan terdengar dari bibirnya setelah beberapa saat, ia takut, sedang dimana ia sekarang? Ia tidak tahu.

**Ceklek**

Donghae terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamar kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum yang berjalan mendekatinya, pria berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae yang terduduk, menyeka air mata itu lembut dengan jemari, tidak lupa tersenyum manis.

"Pergi!" senyum Kibum seketika pudar mendengarnya, pelan namun penuh penekanan, belum lagi sorot mata Donghae seolah menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat sangat saat menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum akhirnya bertanya akan keanehan Donghae di hari ini.

"Dimana aku?" Kibum semakin bingung, meski demikian ia tetap tersenyum seraya menjawab, "di rumah kita." Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa mendadak pusing.

"Maksudku, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" wanita itu berucap seraya bangkit dari duduknya, menepis tangan Kibum yang meraih lengannya, padahal lelaki itu hanya berniat untuk membantunya.

Kini kepala Donghae telah berada di atas empuknya bantal, ia menatap langit-langit kamar sembari berpikir, bukankah ia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini? Terjebak di dalam sangkar emas ini?

Yang semakin membuatnya bingung adalah perihal Ryewook dan Kyuhyun, yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma', belum lagi mereka juga memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan 'appa'.

'Menggelikan!' pikir Donghae yang menunjukkan raut tidak percayanya. Di detik berikutnya, sang wanita memijit pelipisnya, "aku pasti bermimpi!" ujarnya kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Hoaaahhm!" Donghae menguap panjang setelah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, ia melihat sekitar dengan menyernyitkan dahi, ini bukanlah kamarnya, namun kamar yang ia tempati sebelum tidur.

"Yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?" Donghae berucap setelah mencubit lengannya, sakit. Wanita itu kembali dilanda ketakutan, "siapa aku?" gumamnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk lutut.

**Ceklek**

Kembali, suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Donghae, dengan susah payah wanita itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri kala melihat Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang melilit di perutnya, juga sebuah handuk kecil yang yang ia kalungkan pada lehernya.

"Tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu juga," Donghae seolah kembali ke dunia nyata, mengalihkan wajah pada sisi yang lain di detik berikutnya, membuat Kibum yang melihatnya dari cermin terkekeh geli.

"Ma…mau apa kau?" Donghae bertanya dengan gagap kala Kibum mendekatinya. Kibum menyernyitkan dahi kala bibirnya dengan bibir Dongahe yang seharusnya telah beradu, jika saja tidak ditahan oleh telunjuk Donghae, posisi mereka begitu dekat hingga merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing dengan ujung hidung yang bersentuhan.

'Kenapa ia begitu mempesona?' Donghae merutuk dalam hati ketika mencium harum dari tubuh Kibum yang baru saja membersihkan diri, bau mint yang menyegarkan juga memabukkan, menguar dari tubuh pria itu, menusuk indra penciuman Donghae hingga membuat wanita itu mengendus tubuh Kibum.

"Aku ingin mandi," Donghae beralasan setelah menyudahi acara mencium aroma tubuh pria itu, alasan yang cukup konyol sebenarnya mengingat posisi keduanya yang dapat melakukan 'hal lebih' jika mereka mau, tapi? Donghae menghancurkannya.

**BLAM!**

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

"Jantungku? Kenapa jantungku?" Donghae yang bersandar di balik pintu kamar mandi berujar cepat namun lirih, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seolah meledak-ledak kala Kibum bersamanya, terlebih posisi mereka begitu dekat tadi, membuat jantung Donghae semakin berpacu cepat, dan juga, kuat, Donghae menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, setelahnya ia ingin sekali memukul pintu di belakangnya ketika,

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"I… iya?"

"Aku dan anak-anak akan menunggumu di meja makan," Kibum memberitahu, yang dijawab Donghae dengan, "aku mengerti."

"Euum, pagi semua!" Donghae menyapa tiga orang yang ada di meja makan, ketiganya kompak menoleh, kompak juga tersenyum pada Donghae. Dengan ragu Donghae hampiri mereka, mendudukkan diri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma cantik sekali!" Kyuhyun memuji, Donghae mau tidak mau tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Aku mau secantik eomma!" Ryeowook menimpali kemudian menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eomma wanita paling cantik di lumah ini!" Kyuhyun menyanggah dengan suara yang masih cadel, memeletkan lidahnya pada sang kakak yang merengut lucu.

"Eomma dan Ryeong adalah wanita yang paaaaling cantik!" Kibum menengahi kemudian menatap Donghae dengan sebelah kedipan genit.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Donghae tersedak, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menggeser gelas mereka bersamaan untuk Donghae, hanya saja Donghae tidak peka menanggapi perhatian kedua anak itu, dia lebih memilih memanggil pelayan untuk memberinya minum.

"Kau melihat ponselku?" Donghae bertanya pada Kibum yang serius membaca buku, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya, perhatiannya kemudian jatuh pada ponsel putih yang ada di atas meja nakas, di hampirinya ponsel itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih," Donghae menerimanya, namun suasana kembali canggung ketika Kibum malah menggenggam jemarinya, membuat keduanya kembali bertatapan.

"Kau membaca apa?" lagi-lagi Donghae mengatakan hal yang terdengar konyol untuk menyudahi suasana romantisnya dengan Kibum, namun Kibum dengan sabar tetap menjawab, "Penemuan-Penemuan Hebat Sepanjang Sejarah."

"Oh," Donghae menyahut, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel putih di tangannya. Ia menekan tombol kontak, mengetikkan huruf H.

'Hangeng Gege' adalah nama pertama di dalam phonebooknya, senyum Donghae merekah, namun, bukan Hangeng tujuan utamanya saat ini, ada yang lebih penting lagi dari itu. Jemari Donghae kembali melanjutkan, mengetikkan huruf Y, menampilkan kata Hyukkie.

'Bisakah kita bertemu besok?' Donghae mengirimkan pesan itu pada Eunhyuk, lima menit berlalu dan Eunhyuk membalas, 'tentu, jam berapa?'

'Jam 10, jemputlah aku.'

'Oke!'

"Fiiuuh!" Donghae menghela nafas lega, ia tidak sabar menunggu besok.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Err, tidak ada! Aku ingin tidur dulu, selamat malam!" Donghae berujar cepat dan segera berbaring, memunggungi Kibum. Pria itu tampak curiga dengan tingkah laku istrinya hari ini, aneh, pikir Kibum. Namun ia memilih untuk membiarkan, 'Toh, Donghaeku memang aneh.' Batinnya kemudian terkekeh geli.

**Keesokan harinya …**

**Tiit! Tiit!**

Dengan cepat Donghae membuka pintu utama rumah, menampakkan mobil Eunhyuk yang terparkir dengan cantiknya di depan kediaman Kim, sedang si pemilik mobil berada di kursi kemudi. Donghae hampiri mobil itu, mengetuk kacanya pelan.

"Ayo naik!" Eunhyuk berujar seraya mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau benar Eunhyuk?" pertanyaan konyol Donghae layangkan diiringi tatapan kagumnya menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang menurutnya semakin mempesona saja.

"Kau pikir, siapa?" Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas, wanita bermarga Choi itu semakin bingung ketika Donghae menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari mobil.

**Duk**

Eunhyuk menutup pintu mobilnya, kebingungan masih tercetak di wajah manisnya, tapi ia harus rela semakin bingung kala Donghae memutar-mutar tubuhnya, tak lupa meraba-raba wajahnya seraya bergumam penuh takjub.

"Monyet jelek berubah menjadi manusia!" Eunhyuk melotot mendengarnya, baginya itu bukanlah pujian, melainkan hinaan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Eunhyuk berujar tegas setelah menghempas tangan nakal Donghae dari tubuhnya, kemudian memperbaiki penampilan.

"Bawa aku pergi, kemanapun aku ikut." Donghae memelas, Eunhyuk menatap penuh selidik pada Donghae yang menunduk dalam, "kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kibum ya?" ia menebak, Donghae menggeleng lemah.

"Mouse Rabbit?" Donghae menggumam ketika keluar dari mobil Eunhyuk, membaca tulisan yang ada di atas pintu.

**Tiing!**

Donghae mengekori Eunhyuk memasuki MoBit Caffe, celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar. Keduanya terduduk bersebrangan, memesan dua coffe latte.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku dulu?" Donghae memprotes.

"Bukankah kau selalu memesan coffe latte ketika kesini? Selera kitakan sama." Eunhyuk menjawab enteng seraya mematuk wajahnya pada cermin mungil yang selalu berada di dalam tas tangannya, "betapa cantiknya kau Choi Hyukjae," pujinya pada diri sendiri, sedang Donghae hanya menatapnya malas.

Pesanan keduanya kemudian datang, "aku merasa aneh dengan diriku." Donghae membuka cerita.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bukanlah Kim Donghae," dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap wanita di depannya tidak percaya.

**~ To Be Continue? ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya …**

_**Tiing!**_

_Donghae mengekori Eunhyuk memasuki MoBit Caffe, celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar. Keduanya terduduk bersebrangan, memesan dua buah coffee latte._

"_Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku dulu?" Donghae memprotes._

"_Bukankah kau selalu memesan coffee latte ketika kesini? Selera kitakan sama." Eunhyuk menjawab enteng seraya mematuk wajahnya pada cermin mungil yang selalu berada di dalam tas tangannya, "betapa cantiknya kau Choi Hyukjae," pujinya pada diri sendiri, sedang Donghae hanya menatapnya malas. Pesanan keduanya kemudian datang, "aku merasa aneh dengan diriku." Donghae membuka cerita._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku bukanlah Kim Donghae," dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap wanita di depannya tidak percaya._

**Title : Trouble of Time / Time Trouble**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Main Pair : KiHae (KibumxDonghae)**

**Other pair : SiHyuk/WonHyuk (SiwonxEunhyuk), HanChul (HangengxHeechul), KangTeuk (KanginxLeeteuk), GengHae (HangengxDonghae)**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, and Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng**

**Rating : Kids – Teen**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Hurt, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pernahkan kau berpikir akan melewatkan tujuh belas tahun hidupmu?**

**Warning : Gender switch! Don't like? Don't read.**

**~~ Chapter 2 ~~**

"Kupikir aku berada di waktu yang salah," Donghae mengadu, terlihat frustasi dengan ia yang mengaduk-aduk coffee latte miliknya cepat.

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Kupikir tidak,"

"Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menikahi Kim Kibum!" Donghae melanjutkan, dimana Eunhyuk tersedak dari coffee latte miliknya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Donghae!"

"Aku Lee Donghae!" Donghae bersikeras, menatap Eunhyuk sengit, Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"Kupikir mengurus Kyuhyun yang usilnya setengah mati telah membuat otakmu bergeser sedikit," Eunhyuk menyimpulkan dimana Donghae menyergah,

"Aku tidak memiliki anak!"

"Prrrrrst!" lagi, Eunhyuk tersedak karena penuturan Donghae yang tampak begitu aneh di matanya hari ini.

'_betapa cantiknya kau Choi Hyukjae,'_ Donghae mengulang perkataan Eunhyuk dalam pikirannya, dimana ia menatap Eunhyuk penasaran, lalu bertanya, "kau menikah dengan Siwon?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk walau ada perasaan heran di hatinya mengingat, Donghae tahu segalanya, perihal hubungan asmaranya dengan Siwon sebelum masuk ke tahap yang lebih serius.

'Hilang ingatan?' Eunhyuk bertanya dalam batinnya lalu berucap, "kau yang membayar!" pada Donghae yang melongo mendengarnya, "aku tidak membawa uang." Donghae berujar polos pada akhirnya.

"Sepeserpun?" Eunhyuk memastikan, Donghae menggeleng lemah.

"Memangnya bocah Kim itu tidak memberimu uang eoh?" terdengar menyindir tapi kali ini Donghae menatap tak suka sahabatnya itu, "kau sendiri? Apa kekayaan Choi Siwon tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan sifat kikirmu yang kelewat batas itu?" membalas karena tidak terima.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Eunhyuk mutlak setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang pada meja, tak lupa menarik tangan Donghae untuk keluar dari caffe dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau marah?" Donghae bertanya ragu setelah sepi menyapa mereka yang berada di dalam mobil, "tidak!" Eunhyuk menjawab menatap sekilas Donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ini tahun berapa?"

"2013, kenapa?"

"Bukan 1996?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Eunhyuk semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini yang selain aneh juga menunjukkan wajah bingungnya, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu!"

"Euum, bolehkan kita pergi ke tempat Hangeng gege sebentar dulu?" Donghae meminta, pada Eunhyuk yang menautkan alis semakin heran atas sikap aneh sang sahabat karibnya ini.

"Untuk?" dan Donghae hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

**Tok tok tok**

Donghae mengetuk pintu antusias dimana Eunhyuk yang memaklumi sikap sahabatnya ini yang begitu menyukai Hangeng, tapi itukan dulu? Pikir Eunhyuk yang mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Heechul eonnie?" Donghae bergumam ketika bukan Hangeng yang membuka pintu melainkan, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang merupakan teman akrab Donghae.

"Donghae? Eunhyuk? Ayo masuk!" tanggap Heechul ramah pada keduanya. Donghae memandang bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang tak peduli, tujuan Donghae kemari ingin melihat wajah dewasa Hangeng, tapi kenapa ia malah bertemu dengan Heechul?

'Jangan-jangan?' Donghae menerka dalam batinnya yang kembali dilanda kalut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hangeng gege dengan Heechul eonni kenapa tinggal bersama?" cerocos Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang terkejut ketika Heechul meninggalkan keduanya untuk membuatkan minum.

"Kau ini hilang ingatan ya? Jelas-jelas mereka telah menikah!" ibarat bunga yang telah dengan susah payah Donghae rawat, kini mati begitu saja ketika kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak bergurau. Bunga rindu itu telah layu, daun cinta itu telah gugur, terlepas dari tangkai khayalan seorang Lee Donghae untuk Tan Hangeng yang telah disukainya sejak lama.

"Hae? Kau tidak apa?" sekelebat perasaan bersalah menghinggapi batin Eunhyuk yang mengiba kala menatap Donghae yang bungkam. Donghae masih membisu, rindu itu telah sia-sia, rasa suka itu nyatanya hanya membuat serpihan luka pada hati Donghae yang berharap lebih pada pemuda berkebangsaan China itu.

**Flash Back**

Tampak tiga orang gadis manis tengah menonton sebuah laga basket antarkelas, suasana lapangan begitu riuh terlebih dengan sorakan para gadis pada pemain-pemain yang dijagokannya.

Tidak terkecuali mereka, tiga orang gadis yang berteman baik. Heechul, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk, mereka saat ini berkumpul di pinggir lapangan bersama siswa-siswi lain yang menonton pertandingan basket tersebut.

"Hangeng gege!" salah seorang dari ketiganya bersorak girang, matanya berbinar menyaksikan aksi cemerlang "Hangeng gege" di lapangan. "Kau mengagetkanku Hae!" Heechul memperotes, Eunhyuk mengangguk, Donghae berada diantara keduanya jadi wajar jika pendengaran Heechul dan Eunhyuk merasa terganggu kala Donghae berteriak, cukuplah siswa-siswi lain yang membuat telinga mereka bising, pikir Heechul juga Eunhyuk.

Namun Donghae seolah tidak peduli, ia tetap memperhatikan permainan Hangeng dengan senangnya, dan ia begitu terlena kala kakak kelas yang begitu dikaguminya itu menoleh pada ketiganya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Hae?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae yang juga menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Hyukkie?"

"Dia tersenyum, padamu!" Eunhyuk menyimpulkan seraya tersenyum ceria, dimana Donghae semakin tersenyum bahagia saja dengan wajah yang memerah. Namun satu orang yang lain, Heechul, malah tak bergeming, 'dia tersenyum padaku,' pikirnya setelah melirik Donghae malas.

**Flash back END**

Matanya lalu menelisik, kakinya tergerak untuk melangkah menuju sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah meja yang diatasnya bertumpuk banyak figura. Donghae menatap satu-persatu photo-photo yang terdapat di dalam figura, photo-photo yang memamerkan kemesraan HanChul, mulai dari sewaktu kuliah, menikah, berbulan madu, juga saat berlibur.

Perhatian Donghae tertuju pada beberapa photo yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa pasang manusia : HancHul, KiHae, dan WonHyuk. Wanita itu meraih figura yang agak besar tersebut, memperhatikan sejenak, tampak enam orang tersebut yang begitu bahagia dengan latar pantai indah di belakang mereka semua.

"Photo itu diambil setelah pernikahanmu dengan Kibum, lihatlah kita begitu bahagia bukan? Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya." Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan senyum yang tersungging manis pada bibirnya, posisi dia tepat disamping Donghae yang tidak bergeming, pikirannya sibuk mencerna photo dan penjelasan Eunhyuk tadi namun diinterupsi oleh Heechul yang menyuguhkan minuman untuk kedua sahabat sekaligus adik kelasnya.

"Maaf eonni, tidak memberitahu dulu ingin datang." Eunhyuk membuka percakapan yang diakhiri cengiran polos yang menunjukkan gusi merahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepi juga di rumah sendiri ketika Hangeng yang pergi ke kantor, para pembantu sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari ini!" Heechul menanggapi dengan helaan nafas dimana Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lalu menatap Donghae yang melamun.

"Donghae?" Heechul memanggil dia yang tengah entah berada dimana pemikirannya, mengejutkan Donghae yang lalu menatap wajah cantik Heechul yang tersenyum dengan cantik juga. "Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian juga anak-anak kalian?" Heechul bertanya pada keduanya yang hanya Eunhyuk yang menjawab, "kehidupan kami baik-baik saja eonni!" mewakili Donghae yang hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam.

"Donghae-ah! Kau tahu, bagiku kisah cintamu dengan Kibum itu bagai bunga tulip yang mencoba untuk berkembang di tengah kumpulan bunga berduri!" Heechul berucap, pada Donghae yang tersenyum lalu menundukkan wajahnya, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah manis tersebut.

"Tapi aku dan Han begitu bahagia melihat kau yang juga berbahagia dengan adikku, Kibummie!" Heechul kembali berujar bahkan meraih jemari Donghae, Donghae menatap kedua tangan Heechul yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, kepalanya masih mendunduk agar Heechul dan Eunhyuk tidak melihat rona merah yang sedari tadi terpasang di wajahnya, bukan rona malu melainkan, api cemburu yang tersulut, mulai membakar hati Donghae.

"Aku ingin langsung pulang saja!" Donghae berujar mutlah ketika telah memasuki mobil Eunhyuk, ia sama sekali tidak penasaran apalagi peduli dengan tempat yang ingin diperlihatkan Eunhyuk padanya, lebih tepatnya sudah tidak penasaran lagi. Eunhyuk memilih mengalah lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Kim.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Donghae memegangi kepalanya yang mencoba mengingat-ingat kedua nama yang Eunhyuk katakan adalah anaknya dengan Kibum, tapi nihil, Donghae tak ingat sama sekali. Donghae lalu terduduk pada pinggir ranjang lalu meraba wajahnya sendiri, sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

"Ini, tidak mungkin terjadi!" Donghae bergumam dengan mata yang telah berkaca, terduduk rapuh dengan pandangan kosong, setelahnya ia tenggelamkan wajah manis yang dimilikinya pada kedua lutut yang tertekuk.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang berderit, ada seseorang yang memasuki kamar, ia segera bangkit, menghapus air matanya lalu bersikap seolah-olah sedang merias diri.

"Sayang?" Kibum peluk istrinya yang terduduk pada kursi yang terletak di depan meja rias, Donghae tersenyum menanggapi dimana keduanya memandang replika mereka yang terpantul pada cermin.

Kibum semakin serius memperhatikan keduanya yang tidak banyak bergerak. Kibum kecup pipi Donghae dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada cermin. Kibum tersenyum gemas walau sedikit pudar kala melihat reaksi Donghae yang tampak risih dengan perlakuannya tadi.

"Aku ingin tidur!" Donghae melepas pelukan Kibum pada dirinya, lalu beranjak menjauh menuju kasur, berbaring memunggungi Kibum yang matanya telah menyipit, Kibum merasa asing dengan sosok Donghae yang sekarang. Donghae yang ia kenal adalah Donghae yang cerewet juga menggemaskan, bukan Donghae yang pendiam juga dingin, bukan Donghae yang memiliki sifat seperti Kibum.

Kibum lalu menduduki sisi ranjang yang lain, 'Donghae yang bersifat sepertiku?'

'Ya Tuhan, apa ini balasan atas sikapku dahulu?' ketakutan melanda Kibum seketika, lelaki itu manatap punggung Donghae. Mencoba berpikir positif, Kibum lalu tersenyum, ikut berbaring disamping istrinya. Ia tatap punggung wanita yang telah hidup satu atap dengan dirinya sekian tahun lamanya, tangannya lalu tergerak memeluk pinggul si wanita yang ia tahu belum terlelap.

"Aku, akan keluar kota besok." Kibum memberitahu dengan tubuh yang ia dekatkan pada Donghae, mempersempit jarak keduanya meski Donghae yang tetap memunggungi dia.

"Aku mengerti." Dua kata tersebut Donghae lontarkan tanpa berbalik untuk menatap suaminya yang tersenyum, dikecupnya surai coklat keemasan ibu dari dua anaknya tersebut seraya berkata, "aku mencintaimu, selamat malam." Yang Donghae jawab dengan, "malam."

Donghae termenung, ia merasa gelisah di tengah rasa kantuk yang menyapa dia, kegelisahan yang membuat dia enggan untuk mengembara ke alam mimpi.

Hangeng? Kibum?

Dua nama lelaki yang berkaitan erat dengan hidup Donghae. Sesungguhnya hati Donghae masih menyimpan rasa pada Hangeng kala Kibum yang mengecup dirinya tadi, rasa suka itu masih bersemayam dalam sanubari Donghae yang seolah merintih mengingat kenyataan jika cintanya pada si lelaki China bertepuk sebelah tangan, kenyataan jika takdir tidak mendukung impiannya untuk dapat bersanding dengan si lelaki Tan, kenyataan jika dia bukanlah nyonya Tan melainkan nyonya Kim, impiannya hanya bayang semu yang tak akan pernah jadi nyata.

Malam semakin larut, kedua kelopak mata Donghae perlahan terpaut dengan rasa kantuk yang lalu datang dengan sendirinya, menyisakan buliran air mata dia yang tengah patah hati.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum terjaga dari tidurnya, ketika ia membuka matanya, senyum tertoreh di wajah tampan dia ketika menatap langsung wajah istrinya yang begitu dekat dengannya kini. Ia amati wajah itu meski tampak bekas air mata yang mengering dari wajah cantik tersebut. Kibum kembali menatap cemas pada wajah yang matanya masih terpejam erat tersebut, ada apa? Ia menerka dalam otak cerdasnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Kibum ucapkan kalimat itu seceria mungkin ketika Donghae yang perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, kedua kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik indah berwarna coklat hazel milik Donghae yang begitu Kibum sukai untuk ditatap.

"Pagi!" Donghae membalas Kibum dan hendak bangun namun Kibum semakin memeluk dirinya erat, tidak mengizinkan Donghae untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Kibum menjelaskan, diakhiri senyuman maut dia yang Donghae akui, begitu menawan. Kibum lalu menggerakkan jemari dia untuk menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Donghae yang menutupi wajahnya menuju belakang telinga, lagi Donghae ia beri hadiah senyum khas dia yang begitu disukai banyak wanita diluar sana.

Tubuh Donghae lalu tergerak, mendekati Kibum yang semakin mengertakan pelukan pada pinggul Donghae. Ia dekap Donghae dengan menanami kecupan-kecupan ringan sarat akan kasih sayang pada kepalanya. Donghae diam, menikmati perlakuan Kibum padanya, perlahan tangannya tergerak untuk membalas pelukan Kibum juga menyamankan posisi keduanya kini.

"Ahahha… Geli, Kibum!" ujarnya ketika bibir dan hidung pria yang berstatus suaminya yang seolah menggelitik kulitnya leher Donghae. Kibum yang seolah terhibur dan menemukan kembali sosok Donghae yang ia kenal semakin melancarkan aksinya. Donghae menanggapi dia dengan baik hingga tatapan Kibum yang lalu tertuju pada bibir Donghae, perlahan ia usap bibir itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "bolehkah?" Kibum bertanya dengan suara beratnya juga tatapan sayu pada Donghae yang kini memperhatikan wajah lelaki di hadapannya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum menganggap diamnya Donghae sebagai persetujuan, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, sayangnya jari telunjuk Donghae menggagalkan rencana Kibum untuk merasakan bibir yang tidak pernah bosan untuk ia kecap.

Tapi, bukan Kim Kibum namanya jika tidak memiliki akal lain. Ia lalu melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Donghae. Cium, jilat, dan gigit adalah aktivitas yang dilakukannya pada leher Dongahe yang kini mengerang kecil. Kini Kibum telah sampai pada tahi lalat yang terdapat pada leher sebelah kiri Donghae, lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengecup dengan sangat lembut bagian itu, salah satu bagian yang entah kenapa sangat Kibum sukai.

Alarm yang berasal dari ponsel Kibum mengganggu aktivitas keduanya yang mulai memanas di cerahnya mentari pagi yang merasuki celah-celah jendela kamar, mengingatkan Kibum pada pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan dengan tanggung jawab penuh. Dengan enggan Kibum akhiri cumbuannya pada Donghae yang telah memasuki kawasan dada tersebut, yang disambut dengan rengekan Donghae yang Kibum tanggapi dengan kecupan singkat pada pipi wanita itu.

"Aku harus segera bersiap!" Kibum memberitahu, ketika lelaki itu hendak beranjak dari ranjang, lengannya dicegat oleh Donghae yang ingin mengutarakan seuatu.

"Ada apa?" lantas Kibum bertanya pada Donghae yang tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

**~~~ To Be Continue? ~~~**

**Bagaimana?**

Agak memngingatkan saya dengan Cinta terlarang sebemarnya, karena ada little GengHae didalamnya, saya kangen Hangeng!

Ada yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang dialami Donghae?

Saya ingin bertanya : FF ini apa sebaiknya dijadikan FF dengan banyak dialog atau lebih banyak dekskripssi juga pengandaian yang menyebabkan minim dialog, pilih mana?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya …**

Alarm yang berasal dari ponsel Kibum mengganggu aktivitas keduanya yang mulai memanas di cerahnya mentari pagi yang merasuki celah-celah jendela kamar, mengingatkan Kibum pada pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan dengan tanggung jawab penuh. Dengan enggan Kibum akhiri cumbuannya pada Donghae yang telah memasuki kawasan dada tersebut, yang disambut dengan rengekan Donghae yang Kibum tanggapi dengan kecupan singkat pada pipi wanita itu.

"Aku harus segera bersiap!" Kibum memberitahu, ketika lelaki itu hendak beranjak dari ranjang, lengannya dicegat oleh Donghae yang ingin mengutarakan seuatu.

"Ada apa?" lantas Kibum bertanya pada Donghae yang tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

**Title : Trouble of Time / Time Trouble**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Main Pair : Romance!KiHae (KibumxDonghae), BestFriend!EunHae (EunhyukxDonghae)**

**Other pair : SiHyuk/WonHyuk (SiwonxEunhyuk), HanChul (HangengxHeechul), KangTeuk (KanginxLeeteuk), GengHae (HangengxDonghae)**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, and Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Shim Changmin**

**Rating : Kids – Teen**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Hurt, Mystery, and Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Pernahkan kau berpikir akan melewatkan tujuh belas tahun hidupmu?**

**Warning : Gender switch! Don't like? Don't read.**

**~~ Chapter 3 ~~**

"Tidak ada!" Donghae menyahut lalu tersenyum, pada Kibum yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian mengacak rambutnya sebentar, setelah itu dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Donghae yang termenung, kebingungan.

Dia meraba leher dan dada, terasa perih karena gigitan yang dilakukan Kibum tadi. Donghae dengan ekspresi bingungnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, "aku bercumbu dengannya?" menatap pintu kamar mandi yang berisi Kibum di dalamnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!"

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Tapi, bagaimana?" Donghae bermonolog dengan frustasi, rambutnya ia acak-acak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, bercumbu? Dengan Kim Kibum? Donghae menutup wajahnya malu.

**Ceklek**

Tidak terasa Kibum telah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, sedang Donghae masih setia terduduk di atas kasur dan Donghae merutuk, 'pemandangan itu lagi!' batin Donghae meringis melihat tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang telanjang, belum lagi rambut cepak yang basah itu, godaan yang begitu menggoda.

Donghae memalingkan wajah seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, mengeyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba saja merasuki otaknya. Kibum menyerigai melihat tingkah Donghae, "kenapa tidak memakai jubah mandi huh?" Donghae bertanya dalam ketus, secara iseng Kibum menyeletuk, "memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya hhm? Tidak perlu membuang muka seperti itu!" setelahnya tertawa sambil menatap cermin, sekaligus menatap Donghae yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya dari dalam cermin.

"Aku sudah memberitahu anak-anak soal kepergianku hari ini, dan aku juga tidak sempat sarapan karena akan membuatku terlambat, jaga dirimu dan anak-anak dengan baik eoh?" Ujar Kibum sembari mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segera pergi, ada rasa kecewa juga karena Donghae tidak tergerak memasangkan dasi seperti biasanya hingga akhirnya Kibum yang harus meminta, "maukah kau memilihkan dasi yang cocok untukku?" pada Donghae yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Kibum mengangguk juga tersenyum.

Donghae lalu beranjak dari kasur, dirinya dihadapkan belasan dasi dan dia disuruh memilih salah satu dari sekian banyaknya dasi. Donghae menatap penampilan Kibum seksama dan dasi-dasi itu bergantian, tangannya mulai mencari hingga ditemukannya dasi berwarna merah maroon yang dirasanya cocok dipadukan dengan penampilan Kibum di hari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Seleramu memang bagus, sayang." Kibum menyambut dengan riang, membuahkan tawa Donghae yang senang karena pujian suaminya ini. Perlahan tangannya tergerak mengalungkan dasi itu pada leher Kibum, memasangnya dengan penuh cekatan. Darisini Kibum dapat melihat wajah serius Donghae ketika memasangkan dasi untuknya. Lagi, kedua pasang mata itu beradu, coklat hazel dan hitam arang itu bertemu, menggetarkan perasaan masing-masing ketika menatap satu sama lain.

"Aaww!" Ringis Kibum ketika lehernya malah tercekik oleh dasi yang dipasangkan Donghae, melepaskan Donghae dari jeratan hipnotis karena memandang Kibum. "Maafkan aku!" sesalnya tersenyum canggung pada Kibum yang menyahut, "tidak apa." Balas tersenyum sama canggungnya.

"Pagi semua!" Donghae menyapa ceria Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang telah terduduk manis di ruang makan.

"Pagi eomma!" keduanya membalas kompak dengan senyum lebar untuk ibu tercinta mereka, meski keduanya harus menelan kecewa karena Donghae tidak mengecup pipi keduanya bergantian seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Donghae bertanya pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun setelah menduduki tempatnya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap Donghae, "eerr eomma, bukannya kalau appa sedang pergi eomma selalu menempati tempat appa?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Donghae yang membulatkan matanya kaget juga, "prrrffthh!" tersedak susu yang tengah diteguknya.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!"

"Eomma maafkan aku! Kau tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" Ryewook dan Kyuhyun reflex menghampiri Donghae, Kyuhyun mengambil tissue dan Ryeowook mengambilkan air putih yang langsung saja disambut oleh Donghae.

"Eomma, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok sayang! Aku hanya ingin duduk di tempat biasa aku duduk saja!" Donghae menyela sekaligus berkilah atas kecurigaan kedua anak itu, Ryeowook tersenyum percaya pada Donghae namun tidak pada Kyuhyun yang menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kalian tidak sekolah hari ini?" Donghae bertanya d sela-sela makan keduanya.

"Hari ini libur, seperti biasa aku ada kursus musik hari ini." Ryeowook menyahut, belum sempat Donghae bertanya pada Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu sudah berujar, "hali ini Minnie main ke lumah!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" kali ini Ryeowook yang tersedak makanan, cepat-cepat ia meminum air putih lalu menanggapi, "monster makanan itu akan ke rumah ini lagi? Kenakalan apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan hah?" pada Kyuhyun yang menatap galak kakak perempuannya itu.

"Eomma, bolehkan Minnie main sama Kyunnie? Boleh ya? Ya ya ya?" pinta Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang kembali diliputi kebingungan, 'siapa Minnie?' batinnya.

"Eomma lupa apa yang dua setan kecil itu lakukan pada dapur rumah ini? Hampir kebakaran!" Ryeowook mengingatkan Donghae atas kenakalan yang pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin pada dapur mereka yang merupakan tempat favorit Ryeowook.

"Apa? kebakaran?" Donghae terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika dua orang anak kecil bisa membuat dapur hampir terbakar. Donghae ingin menolak permintaan si bungsu, namun tidak tega dengan putranya yang merengek dan terus merengek hingga akhirnya mengalah, "baiklah." Pada Kyuhyun yang seketika ceria mendengarnya.

"EOMMA!" Rajuk Ryeowook tidak terima, "sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera pergi ke tempat kursusmu itu." Donghae mengakhiri perbincangan mereka dengan segera meninggalkan keduanya di meja makan.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh pada eomma, Kyunnie?" bisiknya pada Kyuhyun yang lalu menatap kepergian Donghae, anak itu diam sebelum menjawab, "Tidak!" dengan ceria pada Ryeowook yang mendengus kesal juga mengambil tasnya dan pergi menuju tempat kursus dia.

Donghae menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya dengan panik dan menempelkannya pada sisi wajahnya, dia menunggu hingga panggilannya terangkat.

"Hyukkie, kau harus memberitahuku semua tentang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun!" ujarnya to the point ketika panggilan itu diangkat.

"Heh? Kaukan ibunya! Pasti kau yang lebih tahu!" Eunhyuk menyahut kesal pada Donghae yang menggeram, "kau lupa kalau aku tidak mengingat mereka?" pada Eunhyuk yang menanggapi, "iya juga ya?"

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu jam 10!" dengan kesal Donghae memerintah Eunhyuk yang tidak terima, diputuskannya secara pihak telephone itu yang membuat Eunhyuk kebingungan akan sikap Donghae yang sudah benar-benar aneh.

"Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada ponsel yang masih berada di genggamannya, "jika benar hilang ingatan, dia lupa dengan pernikahannya saja? tidak dengan kehidupannya saat masih sekolah dulu?" tebaknya yang lalu ia beranjak untuk bersiap-siap ke rumah Donghae.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**Ceklek**

"Selamat pagi ahjumma!" Changmin menyapa Donghae dengan begitu sopan dan ramah, dibungkukkannya badan sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada Donghae yang merasa tersanjung, 'sopan sekali anak ini!' nilainya menatap kagum Changmin yang tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Kyuhyun ada?"

"Kamu yang namanya Minnie?" Changmin mengangguk dalam senyum yang setia terpatri di wajahnya meski, agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ada di dalam!" setelahnya Donghae dan Changmin bersama-sama memasuki rumah, disambut Kyuhuyun yang ceria, kedua anak laki-laki itu tampak mengobrol dengan diselingi bisikan dan tertawa.

"Aku dan Minnie pelgi ke belakang dulu ya eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari bersama Changmin, Donghae manggut-manggut saja karena ia memang tidak tahu kebiasaan dua anak itu ketika bersama.

Donghae menghela nafas setelah terduduk pada sofa sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja kaca, ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di waktu sekarang, menikah bahkan memiliki anak, "apa aku berada di masa depan? Masa depanku?" gumamnya, "masa depanku? Kim Kibum?" lanjutnya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aarrghht!" ia menggeram dengan kesal karena tidak mengingat apapun, "apa dikatakan Eunhyuk benar? Kepalaku terbentur lalu aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku?"

"Kenakalan Kyuhyun membuat otakku bergeser?" berbagai kemungkinan ia ucapkan dengan tidak yakin, jika benar dia hilang ingatan, berarti hanya kehidupan setelah menikah yang dilupakannya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Pasti Eunhyuk!" girang Donghae ketika pintu kembali diketuk, cepat-cepat ia menghampiri pintu, membukanya yang manampakkan Eunhyuk yang menyapa, "selamat pagi!" pada Donghae.

Donghae tarik Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, "pelan-pelan, kau menyakiti tanganku!" protesnya yang tidak dihiraukan Donghae.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Donghae lalu menatap malas Eunhyuk yang malah mengeluarkan tempat bedak dari dalam tas tangannya, bercermin dengan menampakkan gummy smilenya.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Iya, iya, apa Lee Donghae?"

"Beritahu aku tentang dua anak itu." Donghae kembali meminta, pada Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelasnya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas kemudian mengambil salah satu photo keluarga yang ada di atas meja.

Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Donghae lalu sama-sama keduanya menatap photo itu, "ini photo pernikahanmu dengan Kibum, sedangkan yang ada di gendongan Leeteuk imo ini adalah Ryewook."

"Heh? Ryeowook bukan anak kandungku?" Donghae langsung menanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, "kau menikah setelah melahirkan."

"APA?!" teriaknya kaget yang memekakkan telinga Eunhyuk, yang diantisipasi oleh wanita Choi dengan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kim Donghae!"

"Tapi, tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku Hyukkie! Aku tidak mungkin punya anak diluar nikah! Tidak mungkin!" Donghae menyahut frustasi meski telah menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya! Appamu baru merestui hubungan kalian setelah Ryeowook yang hadir di tengah-tengah kalian, kau masih ingat jika keluarga Lee dan Kim bermusuhan bukan?" Eunhyuk mencoba menceritakan masa lalu, cerita yang sebenarnya telah ditutup rapat-rapat, cerita yang menjadi catatan hitam di antara dua keluarga.

Donghae mengangguk, "aku ingat, itu juga yang membuatku begitu membenci Kibum dulu, tapi bagaimana bisa kami menjalin hubungan sedangkan kami saling membully satu sama lain?"

"Mana kutahu!" Eunhyuk menjawab enteng, ia lalu mengambil gelas minuman yang telah disediakan pelayan dan matanya menyipit, memperhatikan tanda kemerahan yang terdapat di leher Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Donghae menyadari pandangan Eunhyuk yang begitu intens padanya, disambut cekikikan Eunhyuk yang lalu menyeletuk, "kau tetap seperti dulu, munafik!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau bilang tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kibum, tapi nyatanya kau hamil, menghebohkan semua orang, apalagi kau hamil bersama Kibum, kau hampir dibunuh oleh Kangin samchon!"

"Benarkah?"

"Dan kemarin kau mengatakan kau tidak pernah mencintai Kibum, lalu kissmark itu apa eoh?" lagi, Eunhyuk menyindir Donghae meski tidak benar-benar serius dengan kata 'munafik' yang ia lontarkan pada Donghae, mereka bersahabat ingat?

"Bocah Kim itu benar-benar meruntuhkan kehormatan keluarga kita dulu, kau tahu? Appamu sudah mencarikanmu lelaki yang mau menikah denganmu, bahkan kau sudah akan menikah. Lalu Kibum datang bak pahlawan kesiangan, membeberkan semuanya, membawamu lari, seperti cerita dalam drama." Agak kesal Eunhyuk menceritakannya, benar-benar kesal dengan Kibum yang dengan entengnya mengatakan jika benih yang dikandung Donghae adalah benihnya, didepan keluarga calon besan keluarga Lee, sungguh memalukan.

"Appa pasti benar-benar hendak membunuhku!" Donghae menanggapi dengan ngeri, meski dia tidak benar-benar mempercayai cerita Eunhyuk, apa kehidupannya benar-benar seperti drama?

"Memang!" Eunhyuk menanggapi dengan tawa tertahan, semakin menimbulkan kecurigaan Donghae yang lalu bertanya, "kau berbohong?"

"Tidak!"

"katakan!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya!" Donghae semakin memojokkan Eunhyuk, di detik lain, "Ahahahahahha, hentikan!" digelitikinya pinggang Eunhyuk sembari terus berkata, "Katakan yang sebenarnya atau tetap akan begini!" berulang-ulang hingga Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sanggup untuk tertawa, "iya, iya iya, itu ahahahah, tidak ahah, semuanya hah benar!" ia mengaku dengan susah payah di sela tawa, menghentikan tangan jahil Donghae yang lalu menggerutu juga tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Kubilang juga apa, mana mungkin kehidupanku sekonyol itu! Aku tidak mungkin hamil diluar nikah!"

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda soal itu! Kau benar-benar menikah setelah melahirkan!" Eunhyuk mengelak, namun Donghae tidak menanggapi, memaksa eunhyuk untuk kembali bersuara.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Kibum! Kalian menikah baru sembilan tahun, sedangkan Ryeowook sudah berusia sebelas tahun!" Donghae seketika menoleh dengan kedua alis yang terangkat, "itu benar-benar dia?" menunjuk photo pernikahan dan Eunhyuk mengangguk menyetujui.

"Jangan sampai dia tahu hal ini, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Dengan memelankan suaranya Eunhyuk mengingatkan Donghae yang hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

"Yang benar?"

"Benar! Tanyakan saja dengan Kibum, bilang saja kau lupa umur pernikahan kalian!" Eunhyuk menantang Donghae yang hanya bisa bungkam mendengarnya, "dia sedang pergi." Jawabnya, Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekitar, "jadi saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku di rumah ini?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Kyuhyun dengan temannya."

"Siapa?"

"Changmin."

"Prrfftth!" Eunhyuk seketika tersedak dari minumannya, menatap horror Donghae yang hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah aslisnya, "kau kenapa? Seperti mendengar anakku bermain dengan hantu saja!" hei! Bahkan dia telah mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya?

"Satu yang kau harus ingat : Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak boleh dibiarkan berdua terlalu lama! Mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga!" Eunhyuk mengatakannya dengan panik, yang menurut Donghae sikap Eunhyuk ini berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak? Changmin sepertinya anak yang sopan dan tidak 'macam-macam' menurut Donghae, lagipula Kyuhyun belum menunjukkan 'tanduknya' selama Donghae berada di rumah ini, wajar jika Donghae tidak begitu menanggapi peringatan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Dimana mereka?" Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya, Donghae mengikuti lalu menjawab, "di belakang!"

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Eunhyuk berganti menarik lengan Donghae yang hanya bisa mengikuti lamgkahnya dengan malas.

"Ayolah Hyukkie! Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang begitu aneh!" Donghae coba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan huh?" Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang, menatap galak dua anak laki-laki yang sama-sama menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik tubuh mereka.

"kalian menyembunyikan apa?" Donghae yang penasaran dengan gelagat aneh keduanyapun bertanya, kedua anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, semakin menambah kecurigaan dua orang dewasa di depannya.

"Kyunnie, itu apa sayang?" Lebih lembut Donghae berucap, membujuk si bungsu dengan senyum manis yang tersemat pada bibirnya, beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, menatap Donghae yang masih setia dengan lengkungan indah di bibirnya, "perlihatkan pada eomma sayang."

Eunhyuk melongo mendengarnya, namun ia tersenyum ketika menyadari jika meskipun Donghae tidak mengingat Kyuhyun, namun naluri seorang ibu tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

Kyuhyunpun luluh, mulai menunjukkan tangannya, Eunhyuk mendekati ketiganya karena penasaran.

"Eomma, maaf."

**~~ To Be Continue ~~**

_Bocoran chap depan :_

_Dia bukanlah Kim Kibum yang kukenal.| Dia sudah berubah, sadarlah!| Kau sama sekali tidak sakit?| Aku tidak pernah hilang ingatan, benarkan?| Peramal itu? Kau mengingatnya?| Kau masih menyukainya?| Apa salahku Tuhan?| Aku tidak akan melupakannya!| Tapi kau harus melakukan itu!|_

Oke, chap 3 meleset dari perkiraanku sebelumnya, di chap ini awalnya aku ingin menonjolkan sisi masa lalu Donghae, yang muncul malah family HaeKyuWook dan friendship EunHae, untuk sisi family mengingatkanku pada EvilKyu atau EvilBum yang belum tahu kabar beritanya, LOL. Dan sepertinya aku lagi senang saat menulis ini, bawannya pengen senyum mulu entah FFnya lucu atau kadar kewarasanku yang patut dipertanyakan.

Bagaimana menurutmu?


End file.
